Special Needs
by potsugi
Summary: Aunque era finamente raro, ella esperaba ver sus ojos por ultima vez. Aunque tenia un ligero miedo de enfrentar su mirada y sus quemaduras, el tarro de mermelada estaba entre ambos y ahora era lo unico que los unia. -BB & Naomi- *Drabble*


Advertencias? Si no han acabado de leer la novela "Another Note" esto tiene Spoilers :D

Oh, la lei en un dia XDD, y de inmediato pense que esos dos eran interesantes. No como un romance -talvez no por ahora para mi-, pero me llamaron la atencion locamente, asi que aqui esta! Mi primer Fic de Death Note :D

-Puede contener OoC, pero me esforce mucho porque no fuera asi :D

-Death Note no me pertenece y no pretendo que lo haga... en la ultima convencion que hubo en mi ciudad no me alcanzo para comprarme una TT-TT

-Quiero agradecer (y no me canso de dar las gracias =.=) a GemCia-Weirdo, porque ella me mando la novela por correo y me hizo alguien muy feliz con eso :DDD

* * *

Special Needs (Remember Me)

* * *

-_Remember me when you're the one who is silver Screened._  
_Remember me when you're the one you Always Dreamed._  
_Remember me whenever Noses start to Bleed._  
_Remember me… Special Needs_.-

-Placebo.

* * *

Tenía privilegios, claro que sí. Luego de la resolución del caso LABB y su retorno definitivo al FBI, Naomi Misora fue elogiada, inclusive por el mismo L –cuya última llamada recibió luego de una semana desde el final de sus "vacaciones". No solo consiguió una reputación brillante, sino que limpió su pasado y terminó con la consciencia limpia.

O casi.

"Caso contrario, ¿Por qué rayos estaría aquí?"

Sus botas de tacón, negras y de un fino cuero, llenaban los pasillos con un sonidito rítmico, tal cual un metrónomo. El lugar era limpio, blanco inmaculado, apestaba a formol y otros químicos propios de un hospital psiquiátrico –reclusorio o "especial". Naomi se sintió ligeramente llamativa, con su eterna ropa negra. Firmemente sujeta con sus dedos pálidos, colgaba a su costado izquierdo una bolsa blanca, con un tarro rojo.

El día que hizo esa llamada importante no pudo evitar sentir que hacia mal, que estaba siendo altanera. Desde un principio supuso que nadie respondería, pero la voz electrónica y fría sonó del otro lado, haciéndole dar un respingo.

L no hizo comentarios sobre su petición –Naomi agradeció eso profundamente, porque ni ella misma entendía sus razones-, y un par de días más tarde recibió por correo –remitente en blanco, por supuesto- una dirección, y una tarjeta especial.

Luego de digerir lo que estaba pasando, lo que había pedido y que se le había concedido, Misora corrió a la tienda más cercana, que curiosamente era venta por mayoreo, y compro el tarro más grande que encontró.

Mermelada de fresa. Nada más y nada menos que kilo y medio de mermelada de fresa. El tendero le dirigió una mirada extrañada, pero Naomi lo ignoró magistralmente.

-Agente Misora –llamaron desde unos pasos delante suyo. El guardia señaló una última puerta (luego de todas las que había visto ya a su alrededor), de aspecto grueso y pesado, al final del pasillo. Muy clásico para un reclusorio de máxima seguridad.

Inevitablemente, las piernas de Naomi flaquearon, por un instante corto e insignificante, se quedo estática, con la mente tan vacía como el corredor detrás suyo. Miro con ojos bien abiertos como abrían la puerta, y solo cuando visualizo desde la lejanía –no demasiada- la figura hecha bola en un rincón, toda de blanco, cabello negro larguísimo, en esa singular pose fetal, solo entonces recupero su movilidad.

B, como L lo había nombrado en algún momento. Beyond Birthday, como fue mundialmente conocido. Rue Ryusaki, como ella lo visitaba.

Como esperó, luego de entrar en la habitación blanca y tener tres guardias pegados a su espalda, el joven frente a ella no la miro. No alzo la cabeza, no se movió. Parecía que no respiraba, siquiera. Estático como una roca.

BB había sido diagnosticado en estado catatónico consciente y voluntario, luego se ser encerrado y expuesto a diversos análisis, mentales y físicos. Según lo que los guardias le dijeron, él nunca se movía. En todo caso, sus tobillos estaban asegurados con esposas, y una de sus muñecas también, sujeta a la pared blanca. El cuarto era amplio, vacio, con un orinal impecable en un rincón y un colchón sucio en otro.

Naomi lo miro en silencio. No iba a hablar, no había preparado algo que decir, y tampoco creía tenerlo. Según su parte consciente estaba allí porque era estúpida, pero algo en ella se revolvía cuando pensaba en él, y con el tiempo se le dificulto cada día más siquiera ver la mermelada, o usar azúcar para cualquier cosa.

De alguna forma, sentía que le debía algo a él. No a Beyond Birthday, ni a B, más bien a Rue Ryusaki, el chico extraño que le dio pistas una tras otra para que, al final, ella diera resolución a todo.

Cuando se enteró –a medias, por supuesto- de lo que realmente buscaba el asesino, algo en ella –su parte más humana, la misma que se había frenado cuando debió disparar a ese traficante de trece años- hizo click y volvió a trabajar como detective.

Naomi Misora llegó a una conclusión simple y muy propia de un psiquiatra: Beyond Birthday quería, _más allá _de superar a L, ser asesinado. Deseaba que su vida acabara, porque no era más que una copia.

O al menos así lo veía Naomi.

Fue ese algo –lástima, seguramente- lo que la motivo a persuadir a L: ella quería verlo, quería acabar de teorizar algo, simplemente era un capricho que L concedió en silencio, tal vez como agradecimiento a su ayuda, o como premio, o lo que fuera; a Naomi no le importaba mucho.

Lo tenía frente suyo, de nuevo, y sin embargo nada era igual. Lejos de sentir esa ligera grima que experimentaba al tenerlo cerca antes –cuando jugaban a los detectives-, su pecho estaba alborotado y esa lástima que ella sabia él no se merecía inundaba cada vena en su cuerpo.

Si la situación hubiera sido diferente, BB podría haber sido un gran detective. Si hubieran pensado en cómo podría sentirse un prototipo de alguien idóneo y genuino al ser desechado, BB habría tenido un final diferente. Si él no hubiera sido una copia…

Naomi sintió tristeza, y el día que supo y caviló un poco más sobre él –BB, o Ryusaki, como fuera-, lloro como una niña que mira una película trágica sobre la realidad.

Porque era tan injusto; como el niño traficante de trece años, que había sido empujado a la entrada del mundo criminal. Ella miraba y tenía pensado a BB como un niño que poco sabe sobre sí mismo, y vive cegado por un ideal que es mentira.

Suspiró, rindiéndose a sus pensamientos y a la idea de cambiar el mundo por él. No se podía, y lo único que estaba en sus manos –ahora- era proteger lo que quedaba de limpio en su sociedad.

Molesta por el ruido que la bolsa de plástico hacia al moverla, Naomi sacó lentamente el tarro de mermelada, lo abrió con un movimiento ágil, y lo dejó lo más cerca que los guardias le permitieron de él. No esperaba que alzara la cabeza, que tomara el frasco y comiera su contenido como usualmente haría, pero se sintió bizarramente bien cuando BB se estremeció ligeramente, con hombros temblorosos.

Esa sería la última vez que lo viera, y aunque le aterraba la idea de que, por alguna razón rara –como todo él- alzara la vista y dejara ver sus quemaduras, también sabía bien que quería verlo a los ojos. Quería saber cómo eran en realidad, y compararlos con los de Rue Ryusaki.

Era enfermizo, pero Naomi Misora sonrió estúpidamente cuando Beyond Birthday extendió una mano hacia ella, sin levantar la cabeza, y metió lentamente un dedo en la mermelada.

* * *

: DD

Es una cancion! La letra me recordo a BB y a Naomi -aun no me explico bien porque-, asi que escribi la primer estrofa al principio. Special Needs pertenece a Placebo, ok?

Dios, como amo esa banda. Escuchen la cancion, en verdad!

Bueno, la idea rondaba mi cabecita desde que acabe la novela -ya mencione que la acabe en un dia? XD-, y hasta hoy tengo chocolate en mi poder, asi que por fin he logrado escribirla -yo tambien pienso mas con el dulce. Queria mermelada, pero mi mama me la quito hace tiempo =.=

Gracias por leer! Espero opiniones sinceras, es muy bonito que te digan cumplidos, pero necesito criticas! XD

Deacuerdo a como sea recibido mi fic en el Fandom de Death Note, ya vere si escribo mas -pero todo va a ser de BB y Naomi! XD

Besos!

Review? =3


End file.
